Truth Under The Mistle toe
by KiryuuTeme
Summary: Zero notices a crush on Kaname and vice versa. However while Zero is in denial a certain Pureblood decides to take matters into his hand and force the truth to be spilled so they can start a new life. SAPPY ONE SHOT XD


"Please excuse me then." Zero said and went away.

Yuuki watched worried after her friend wondering if he was okay.

"Don't worry sweety. I bet he just need to re-position that stick up his ass again." Kaname said a little angry, yet he was worried about the silver haired boy.

Yuuki blushed at that sentence.

"K-Kaname-senpai! Zero is actually really nice...He...Just needs time to trust people."

"If you say so Yuuki." Kaname smiled at her and they continued their tea time.

Zero arrived in his room, slamming the door shut.

"I've never been able to stomach watching them having their time together but around christmas it's worse...Why? I know I can't have Yuuki..."

He sat down on his bed, looking out of the window.

"It's just unfair...I want to sit there, drinking tea with him..."

As he realized what he had just said, Zero blushed madly.

"HIM?"

Why for godsake would he want to have tea time with that leech? Alone? Instead of having some time alone which his beloved girl?  
Zero shook his head. No. He was 100% NOT into Kuran Kaname - leech of leeches. Why would he? He wasn't gay and certainly not into monsters. How perverted would that be? Just the thought made him shiver in disgust...But somehow...his heart clenched at that thought, though the hunter did not understand why.  
So he just started pacing up and down his room. Then it hit him. He got over Yuuki...He got over her by...falling for Kaname.

"Oh my god – That's even worse! From one Kuran to the next. I sure have a weakness for Kuran's!"

_3hours later_

Kaname was sitting on the desk in his room while Yuuki was in the bath taking a shower and preparing for the christmas party that should take place later.

Why do I want him to be here? Why is all I think about him? – Because I love him. No! I can't love him, this little rude, emo-ish would like to be vampire! But I've already fallen...Great. Now make Yuuki cry and Zero laugh his ass off if you'd tell him, Kaname thought while playing with a pawn from the chess board standing on the desk.

Probably I have to test him...

"Yuuki? I forgot some preparations for the party. I will be right back!" Kaname shouted and left their room going to Zero.

Said boy was just getting dressed for the party, though he was thinking about saying he didn't feel well and skip the party as he heard the knock on the door.

"It's open."

Kaname entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Zero turned to see who was there and was pretty surprised.

"What do you want here Kuran?"

"Tell you to get over Yuuki."

"I am."

Kanames eyes widened in surprise but he quickly got a hold on himself and just mustered the younger vampire in front of him, appreciating the hunters outfit in his mind but quickly clearing his head of anything that could lead his thoughts into a...dangerous direction.

"You are?"

"Yes. That's what you wanted to hear right?"

"Only if it's true. Who do you like now?"

"You."

Kaname couldn't help that blush that creeped up his cheeks. Since when was Ze- Kiryuu so blantly open with this feelings? And most of all: Wasn't he supposed to hate Kaname with his hate for all vampires and especially Purebloods?!

"What?"

Zero chuckled.

"I never thought I'd get you blushing. Don't worry. It's not you. I don't like anyone right now."

"I see." Kaname answered pretty disappointed.

Was that disappointment in his voice? Zero thought surpirsed.

Would have been to good if he'd really like me...I'll get my kiss though! Kaname thought.

Kaname cought, the blush long gone.

"Since you're a total christmas hater I have to ask you something for the decoration."

Zero rolled his eyes.

"Since I'm a hater? Asking me then doesn't make sense, does it? But okay, do it."

Kaname stepped behind Zero and chuckled at Zero tensing up just because he couldn't see the Pureblood anymore. However before Zero could turn around to fix his problem Kaname got out a blindfold and started his work.

"Kuran? What are you doing?"

"Blindfolding you."

"I see that!"

"So?"

"What for?"

"I want to know what you think of the decoration when you're taken by surprise."

Kaname took Zero's hand to lead him into the party room, of which he knew would now be empty, both boys secretly treasuring the moment of holding hands, even if it's not in any romantic meaning. Both vampires had a blush creep up their cheeks though only Kaname noticed that and smiled a little. Maybe he did have a chance with Zero after all?

"Cute blush Kiryuu." He said in a cocky voice.

"Not as cute as your blush." Came the pissed off response. Okay that was to be expected. But hey at least the awkward silence was broken. And it was simply fun to annoy the other boy. Unconciously he tightened the grip on Zero's hand, interlacing their fingers in the process and was slightly surprised and happy to feel Zero tightening his hold as well, though Kaname figured that the silver haired man didn't notice it as his blush would have gotten deeper which it - sadly - hadn't.

"We're there." Kaname said and stopped walking. He took off the blindfold and watched Zero's face closely.

Zero couldn't help but smile at how the room looked. It was true – since he didn't really have friends or family to celebrate christmas with, he wasn't a fan of it. But the way the room looked was just too beautiful.

Kaname got lost in Zero's smile and totally forgot about his plan until Zero turned to him.

"It looks good. Can I go now?"

"Just one thing left." Kaname said the most gently way he could which got Zero blushing again. By now Zero felt like a defect christmas lightening turning the "pink light" on and off constantly. He inwardly rolled his eyes at that thought.

"W-What?"

"This." Kaname said, laying one arm around Zero's waist, while using his index finger and thumb of the other hand to lift the silver haired boy's chin and kissing him softly.

To say Zero was shocked would be too kind. He couldn't move, let alone thinking about what was happening there.

When Kaname pulled back, both boys were blushing.

"What was that for?" Zero asked, still shocked and feeling his heartache.  
Thanks for showing me what I'll never have, the younger of the two thought.

Kaname shook his head, his blush fading away and pointed up.

Zero followed the finger's direction, looking up. There – Just above their heads was a really beautiful mistle toe.

"I saw we were standing under it. You know the tradition, don't you?"

"Oh please don't tell me you'd just kiss a boy – over all the one you probably hate the most – just because you're standing under a mistle toe!"

"Okay you got me. I did it because I love you." Kaname said and kissed Zero again.

"Do you love me too?"

Taken aback the hunter glared at the vampire and was about to yell at him, punch him or just leave but after seeing that Kaname was totally serious about this Zero nodded shyly.

"Yes. I love you too...I think"

As to confirm his sentence he kissed Kaname hesistantly.

Kaname smiled.

"Thank you, Zero."

Zero shook his head.

"Thank you, for giving me the best present out there."


End file.
